1. Field of the Invention
The present invention is generally related to debugging, and more specifically to debugging in a parallel computing system.
2. Description of the Related Art
Powerful computers may be designed as highly parallel systems where the processing activity of hundreds, if not thousands, of processors (CPUs) are coordinated to perform computing tasks. These systems are highly useful for a broad variety of applications including, financial modeling, hydrodynamics, quantum chemistry, astronomy, weather modeling and prediction, geological modeling, prime number factoring, image processing (e.g., CGI animations and rendering), to name but a few examples.
For example, one family of parallel computing systems has been (and continues to be) developed by International Business Machines (IBM) under the name Blue Gene®. The Blue Gene/L architecture provides a scalable, parallel computer that may be configured with a maximum of 65,536 (216) compute nodes. Each compute node includes a single application specific integrated circuit (ASIC) with 2 CPU's and memory. The Blue Gene/L architecture has been successful and on Oct. 27, 2005, IBM announced that a Blue Gene/L system had reached an operational speed of 280.6 teraflops (280.6 trillion floating-point operations per second), making it the fastest computer in the world at that time. Further, as of June 2005, Blue Gene/L installations at various sites world-wide were among five out of the ten top most powerful computers in the world.
With such large numbers of compute nodes working in parallel, it is possible that one or more compute nodes may encounter hardware and/or software failures while performing a task. Recovering from such failures may involve retrieving a stack traceback from each processor node which may allow identification of error causing conditions.